<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>World Unknown by Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039586">World Unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk/pseuds/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk'>Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Hurt Lucifer who likes chips, Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jody Mills, Canonical Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homophobic John Winchester, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Season/Series 15, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Trauma From Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk/pseuds/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding Castiel in the last world Chuck had created was supposed to be easy. Open the rift, pull Castiel back in so Dean could finally tell his Angel that he loved him too. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, they meet a Sam who had a falling out with not only Dean but with an alive John Winchester. Their Castiel is missing and Sammy will be forced to deal with long-term trauma that seemed to keep coming back no matter how hard he tried to forget about the in the cage with Lucifer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>World Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking a bite out of his burger Sam looked around the lake house. A safe house that Bobby had, one he had been staying at for a few weeks. Just until he had to move again.</p><p>On his chest, a vial of swirling smoke swirled and twisted. Looking down at it he pulled it up looking at it over as the soul inside let out small echoes. Not surprised that they were growing restless Sam rubbed it for a second comforting them. Laying it back again his chest Sam let out a sigh.</p><p>“Guess we gotta get moving then.” Nodding his head Sam looked up at the sky. “They’re getting faster this time.”</p><p>A haunting echo replied.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go.”</p><hr/><p>On the road, Sam had the oldies station on, not really his taste but he could feel the humming joy from the soul dancing around, the glass bottle bound with magic runes around it to keep it safe. Sometimes he felt it wiggling, now that he knew it was dancing, he didn’t mind it too much. When that happened, he just pulled it out of his shift, so it wasn’t tickling him as he drove.</p><p>His phone when off from where it was clipped into the car vent. Glancing over he saw it was Bobby. Turning the music lower he reached over putting it on speaker.</p><p>“Hey, Bobby,”</p><p>“Hey, Sam, listen, you still at the Lakehouse?”</p><p>“Nope, we left a few days ago,” A few hours ago, really, but Sam had no idea if Dean was there or listening in. “Took care of a witch while we were there,”</p><p>“That’s good, but listen, Sam...”</p><p>An echo screeched. Sam looked behind him seeing something swirling, like a tornado. Slamming on the gas pedal he pulled away as the thing faded into what looked like a tight ball. Slowing down Sam spun his car around looking at it.</p><p>“Sam?!”</p><p>“I’ll call you back later!” He hit the button seeing whatever it was line up before a pulse humming through the area. Looking around Sam pulled out his gun setting it on his lap. “Any idea what that thing is?”</p><p>The soul shook twice humming.</p><p>“Great.” Gulping Sam watched it turn into a long line. An orange glowing line just there in the middle of a forest road. Looking around before getting closer using his car. “Any idea what it could be?”</p><p>With a shake not again, Sam got out of his car holding his gun, the man walking closer slowly. An echo high pitched noise sparked up as he was surrounded. A long crackling zap was heard as he covered his eyes.</p><p>Coughing, hacking could be heard from the smoke. The wings surrounded Sam whooshed the dust away before the Angel settled back into the glass orb. Gun at the ready Sam moved closer frowning when he saw someone there.</p><p>Rolling his eyes looking up at the sky he shook his head before walking over gun still at the ready.</p><p>“Dean. Dean!” Sam yelled. The man there groaned before opening his eyes. “What the hell are you doing here?”</p><p>Coughing Dean sat up looking around confused. “Did it work?”</p><p>“Did what work?” Sam kept his gun on him. “What did you do?”</p><p>“Sam?” Scrambling to his feet he pointed at him. “What are you doing here?! You were supposed to keep the gate open!”</p><p>Frowning Sam watched his brother spin around. “What are you looking for?”</p><p>“Cass! Where is he?!”</p><p>“Castiel?” Sam frowned. “I thought he was taken back to heaven?”</p><p>“What?” Dean frowned. “No, Jack said he was here on this Earth.”</p><p>“Jack? This Earth?” Sam narrowed his eyes at him. “This some new kind of plan you cooked up, Dean?”</p><p>“What? Dude- wait,” Hands up Dean stared at him. “You’re not my Sammy. You’re in this world, I’m from another world. Look, Jack is, uh, he’s God and we managed to track Castiel here. We don’t know what happened Cass just got smacked here and I need to find him.”</p><p>Sam looked over at where the line had been, it was smaller, but still concerning. “Cut yourself.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Rolling his eyes Sam clacked the gun. “Now.”</p><p>“Fine! Look,” Dean took out his knife slowly, running it over his arm and when he looked up the other Sam had holy water out throwing it into his face. “See?”</p><p>“Yeah, still don’t believe why you’re here.” Sam paused hearing an echoing. Reaching into his shirt he pulled out the vial hanging off the rope that kept it around his neck. “You sure?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Not you.” Sam snapped listening to the echoes. Glancing down he glared at Dean. “Alright, he says your not lying.”</p><p>“What is that?” Dean frowned pointing. “Is it talking to you?”</p><p>“Shut up.” Sam glared at him. “Why would your Castiel be here?”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, easy, easy, I’m not here to do anything but bring him back home, that’s all.” Gulping down Dean took a breath. “I need to tell him something.”</p><p>“Long way to tell someone something,” Getting closer he eyed him actively trying to figure out what to do. Putting his hand on the glass bottle holding it up a little as it echoed nervously. “Do you know what this is?”</p><p>“You talked to it, so I guess… that’s a fairy?”</p><p>The echoes chimed, laughing.</p><p>“No.” Sam had to think, leave this Dean, who wasn’t his Dean, or give him a ride into town. But first things first. “How do we close that thing?”</p><p>“Uh,” Looking back Dean frowned. “Uh, well,” Dean shook his head. “Kind of need it open. We thought Cass would be right here, man,”</p><p>“You must have felt him,” Sam patted the jar as it let out a happy cry. “If it's tracking down the closest Angel then it picked up him.”</p><p>“That’s an angel?” Dean pointed. “You trapped an Angel there?”</p><p>“No.” Sam shook his head. “No, I didn’t. Just a place he can be safe without a vessel.”</p><p>“You can do that?”</p><p>“No ideas, pal, get back in that thing and go,”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not leaving without Cass!”</p><p>“Well, you sure as hell are not staying here!” Sam snapped an echo agreeing with him. Stepping closer he was going to get this Dean back into the other world when it flashed again. Jumping back, he held onto the glass orb, seeing someone rolling on the ground. “Damn it.”</p><p>“Sammy?”</p><p>“Ow,” Sam was on his back from getting a little too close to the riff and it sucked him in. He looked up as Dean helped him to his feet. “Did you find him?”</p><p>“No, but I found you.” Dean pointed. “Sammy met Sam and his captured Angel.”</p><p>“Again, it's to keep himself  safe since he doesn’t have a vessel.” Moving back, he glared. “Now, open that thing back up and go.”</p><p>“Wait, wait, uh, Sam.” Sam frowned saying his own name looking at him before looking around. “Uh, we just need to find out friends,”</p><p>“Okay, I’m done,” Taking out some Holy water he threw it on the other version of himself. “Okay, not a demon, cut yourself.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, hold on,” Sam slowly took out his knife cutting his arm letting it bleed. “There?”</p><p>“Okay.” Nodding Sam lowered the gun and went to his car. Popping the trunck, he walked to it. It had angel and Demon seals on it to keep them out, took out two pendants tossing them to them. “Here.”</p><p>“What’s this? And we need to see you bleed too!” Dean asked holding it up when something hit him in the neck. “Oh… you bitch-”</p><p>As the two crumbled to the ground, Sam lowered the dart gun. Waiting a few seconds. An echo cheered for him dancing on his chest. Putting the dart gun away he walked picking the pendants before getting to work.</p><hr/><p>Slowly Sam woke up feeling like his head had heavy bricks in it. Eyes opening, he heard something playing. Music? Sitting up he realized he was in a car. Looking overseeing his other self-driving he blinked shaking his head.</p><p>“Ugh,” He took a swallow. “You drugged me.”</p><p>“Kind of had too. Two against one? Didn’t like those odds,” The other Sam said. “Now let’s just get you settled in, I have some questions and five hours of nothing but the road ahead of us.”</p><p>Shaking his head Sam looked to the back seat seeing Dean slowly coming out of it. Relief filling him that his brother didn’t get left behind he jumped suddenly feeling something prick his skin again.</p><p>“Ugh, stop that!”</p><p>“You’re fine,”</p><p>“What did you give me?!”</p><p>“Just a mix of something a friend cooked up. It keeps you awake but works like a strong muscle relaxer.” Pulling over the other Sam leaned to the back giving Dean a shot too. “This one is just a sedative. I don’t need both of you awake.”</p><p>“He’s gonna be pissed.”</p><p>“Don’t care,” Sitting back into the driving seat he looked back over into the mirror seeing no cars on the long stretch. He looked at the other one who blinked at him. “So, what do I call you? Can’t keep saying Sam to you.”</p><p>“Um,”</p><p>An echo chimed in happily.</p><p>“What did it tell you?”</p><p>“He wants me to call you Sammy. He thinks it's funny, like when people name their twins Dawn and Don.” Sam smiled a little though. “But it works, so Sammy, tell me everything while we get to a friend’s place.”</p><p>“Okay, good thing we have time, so… I guess, uh, so,” Licking his lips Sammy paused. “Do you have water?”</p><p>The thing echoed in small waves.</p><p>“Is he laughing?”</p><p>“He thinks it's funny that you asked nicely,” Sam reached behind him pulling out a water bottle. He opened it carefully as he drove and held it over to the other Sam to help him drink. He could feel what he was doing smiling when he knew the other realized that no, he couldn’t move a muscle. “Drink up. Sounds like you got a long story.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>“So, then I died, and when I got up to heaven, Dean, Jack, and I went to get Cass from the empty. It took a bit but when he was about to get him back it tossed him into this world, so Jack opened a rift here so we could get him but looks like we were off target.”</p><p>“Way off,” Sam nodded, it was almost five hours, the had hit town thirty minutes ago. He was holding onto the glass orb as small gray ribbon-like things held onto his wrist. “I need to get gas and something to eat,”</p><p>Nodding Sammy looked down at what the angel thing was frowning. It had popped out about two hours ago, before chiming in with its sounds of either laughter, questioning, curiosity but after a while it went silent, quivering here and there until his counterpart put its hand on it, rubbing his thumb over the Angel’s soul comforting it.</p><p>“Is he in pain?”</p><p>“Just upset.” Sam pulled over into a rest stop.</p><hr/><p>At the pump. He took out another needled as the other blonde shook his head. Pressing it into his neck again he sighed. “Sorry, can’t take chances.”</p><p>“Come on, we’re just here to find Castiel.”</p><p>“And I’m trying to put a long distance from Dean,”</p><p>“What?” Sammy's eyes widened as the other got out. Cursing as he watched as the man went to pump the gas talking to the order. Looking back at his hands he tried to move them before the full effect took over but damn that stuff was strong. So, he whispered back. “Dean. Psst, hey, Dean, you hear me?”</p><p>A groan answered him.</p><p>“Can you move?”</p><p>“Uuugh…” Dean tried to force himself up when the door opened. “Shit”</p><p>“Calm down, I’m not going to knock you out again,” Sam gave the other Dean the same shot before closing the door. “I’m getting snacks, have fun, and don’t think about screaming for help.”</p><p>“And who’s gonna stop us?” Dean challenged when the bottle flared up and the windows when dark. “What did it do?!”</p><p>“He made the car soundproof and anyone looking at the car will think it's empty.”</p><p>The door shut as Sammy sat there for a long while. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey? <em>Hey</em>?” Dean glared from where he was laying down unable to move to try to force his body to do anything. “Damn it! How long have I been out?!”</p><p>“Five hours.” Sammy paused. “I told him a run-down of what happened, and he was okay with it until halfway. That Angel he has? It got… I don’t know, I got sad. Almost depressed,”</p><p>“What?” Frowning Dean paused. “His little pet got depressed?”</p><p>“Ah, Dean, don’t call him that. It upsets other me for some reason,” Sam had no idea what kind of bond the two had but other Sam was protective. “Look, He said he was trying to put miles between him and his Dean, so I’m guessing they're fighting, or had a falling out, either case he doesn’t want to get caught.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, still gonna kick his ass for drugging us.”</p><p>“Here he comes,” Sammy saw him walking back with a bag. When the door opened, he looked at the orb seeing the Angel had settled back into the glass. It had something with it and Sammy had to take a long moment before he realized what it was. “Is… is that chip?”</p><p>“Cheese puffs,” Sam smiled a bit. “His favorite chips.”</p><p>“It can eat?” Dean frowned. “I thought only angels who lost their grace can do that?”</p><p>“I have no problems tranquilizing you again,” Sam warned. “Stop saying 'it'.”</p><p>“Bite me!”</p><p>“Hey!” Sammy interfered seeing his other self-reaching for the damn sedatives again, but he was sure that the other blonde had no issues shooting Dean with the tranquilizer gun. “How about this? We call your Angel by his name?”</p><p>“We don’t say his name often.” Sam glared at Dean loading the gun. “And you keep upsetting him. He’s not a thing.”</p><p>“You’re right, he’s not,” Sammy said, having no idea how much drugs could be pumped into Dean or how they’d affect them, and if Dean would just shut up, they could probably get help from other Sam or at least get free. “I promise I’ll call him by his name.”</p><p>“You won’t like it,” Sam looked at him. “And you’ll probably take it out on him.”</p><p>“Why do you say that? I won't, I swear.”</p><p>“Alright fine.” Sam sat back looking right at his glass bottle lifting it up and bring it close to Sammy's face, watching closely as he ignored Dean's glare. “Say hello, Lucifer.”</p><p><em>“Hello,”</em> An echoing voice whispered.</p><p>Sammy went pale.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>